1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notebook computer; in particular, a notebook computer with a metal frame to enhance its structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of personal computers have been liberated from the restrictions of desktop-only use with the introduction of portable xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d computers. The convenience and transportability of the notebook computer has produced a large and lucrative market for manufacturers of such machines.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a normal notebook computer 100 comprises a main portion 110, and a display 120 disposed on the main portion 110 in a rotatable manner. The main portion 110 is provided with a bottom cover 111 as shown in FIG. 1b. 
Referring to FIG. 1b and FIG. 1c, to reduce the weight of the notebook computer 100, the bottom cover 111 is formed with an opening 1111. The opening 1111 is also used for expanded devices, such as a battery and an optical disc drive, to be extracted. In addition, the main portion 110 is provided with a top cover 114 corresponding to the bottom cover 111. A main board 113 is disposed on the bottom cover 111 and located in the main portion 110.
Furthermore, for the convenience of upgrading the notebook computer, the number of the openings is increased. Specifically, since the number of the openings is increased, the expanded devices can be conveniently replaced through the openings. Thus, when the notebook computer is upgraded, there is no need to detach the bottom cover. As shown in FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b, a bottom cover 111a of a main portion 110a is formed with an opening 1111a and an opening 1112a. The opening 1111a is used for the expanded device 112a to be extracted. The opening 1112 is used for hardware 115a to be extracted during the upgrade of the notebook computer, such as the replacement of a CPU on the main board 113a. 
However, since the number of the openings is increased, the whole bottom cover becomes incomplete so as to affect the structural strength of the notebook computer. Also, the bottom cover is easily deformed during assembly so that it cannot properly support the notebook computer. As a result, the function of the notebook computer may also be affected.
In addition, since the structural strength of the bottom cover is not sufficient, the main board is difficult to position on the bottom cover during assembly.
Furthermore, since the bottom cover is plastic, additional attachments, such as bosses, must be mounted on the bottom cover to be combined with the top cover or the main board. Thus, the assembly becomes more complex.
Furthermore, the main board includes a cable, such as an antenna, that is placed on the bottom cover. However, in the conventional notebook computer, the cable is randomly disposed on the bottom cover. Thus, the cable may interfere with the assembly between the main board and the bottom cover.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned notebook computer, the invention provides a notebook computer with a metal frame so as to enhance structural strength.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a notebook computer with easy assembly.
Accordingly, the invention provides a notebook computer. The notebook computer comprises a housing, a metal frame, and a main board. The housing defines a plurality of first openings. The metal frame defines a plurality of second openings and a groove. Parts of the second openings correspond to the first openings. The main board is disposed on the metal frame, and includes a cable located in the groove of the metal frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the metal frame is integrally formed with a plurality of attachments for assembling the housing and the main board thereon.
In another preferred embodiment, the metal frame is Alxe2x80x94Mg alloy.
In another preferred embodiment, the metal frame defines a plurality of third openings for reducing the weight of the metal frame.
In another preferred embodiment, the second opening is substantially larger than the corresponding first opening.
In another preferred embodiment, the number of the second openings is substantially larger than the number of the first openings.
The invention also provides a metal frame for a notebook computer including a housing and a main board. The metal frame comprises a body and a plurality of attachments. The body includes a first surface and a second surface opposite from the first surface. The housing is disposed on the first surface, and the main board is disposed on the second surface. The attachments are integrally formed on the body to assemble the housing and the main board on the body.